Amor universitario
by TemariGilbert
Summary: Bella comienza a estudiar en la universidad de Nueva York, conoce a Stefan y se hacen muy buenos amigos hasta que un dia Stefan invita a Bella a su casa y conoce a Damon


_**Amor Universitario**_

 **|Bella POV|**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo veinte años y hoy es mi primer dia en la universidad de Nueva York. Soy originaria de Phoenix, Arizona. Me mude a Nueva York porque mis padres se separaron, mi madre se volvio a casar y su esposo no me caia bien, por eso me vine a Nueva York a Vivir con mi padre. Hace 2 semanas que me mude y la mayor parte del tiempo la paso con mi mejor amigo, Jacob Black, el es mecanico y le gustan las motos igual que a mi

Ya estaba en el salon de clases abriendo el libro de quimica para poder empezar a resolver las ecuaciones cuando veo a un chico alto, castaño y de ojos verdes entrando a la clase.

_Hola, ¿Me puedo sentar con vos? mi asiento de costumbre esta ocupado, eso me pasa por llegar tarde _ dijo con una sonrisa

_Si _ le asente con la cabeza

_Mi nombre es Stefan Salvatore

_Yo soy Isabella Swan, pero mis amigos me dicen Bella

_Nunca te vi en la Universidad, es la primera vez que te veo

_Hace 2 semanas que me mude, soy de Phoenix, Arizona

 **|Stefan POV|**

Saque el libro de quimica y me puse a hacer las ecuaciones, parecia que no iba a terminar mas de tan largas que eran pero por suerte Bella me ayudo un poco, nos estabamos llevando muy bien a pesar de que no nos conociamos mucho.

Despues de clase seguimos hablando, de nuestros gustos, pasatiempos, amistades. Nunca toco el tema de "las ex" o de las "novias" y le agradeci internamente porque nunca me habia enamorado de nadie exepto de Elena, pero eso no fue amor porque mi estupido hermano tambien se enamoro de ella y ella mientras estuvo conmigo admitio en mi cara que tenia sentimientos por Damon. Mi hermano siempre fue mujeriego pero mientras estuvo con Elena solo tuvo ojos para ella, que lastima que se mudo de ciudad porque seria muy util para mantener a Damon lejos de las mujeres. Por suerte no soy como Damon que se enamora cada tanto de una chica diferente por eso sigue soltero.

Pasaron 5 semanas y yo y Bella nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, nos sentabamos juntos en clase, saliamos al cine, pero no nos encontrabamos en nuestras casas, siempre era en diferentes lugares, puede ser porque nunca tocamos ese tema.

 **|Bella POV|**

Despues de la clase de ingles, toco el timbre para irnos. Me subi a mi moto y la encendi, estaba a punto de ponerme el casco cuando Stefan me interrumpio, se acerco a mi, me puso el casco y me lo ajusto, todo a poca distancia de mi. Mis mejillas se ruborizaron, mi mente solo pensaba en el y mi corazon parecia que salia de mi pecho. ¡No puede ser que me pase esto!, pense, si solamente me puso el casco, calmate me dije.

El se alejo hasta donde estaciono su auto y nos miramos. Me quede perdida en sus ojos verdes, y el en los mios, por un momento solo fuimos el y yo.

Ese dia estuve pensando en el, en su mirada y en el casco. No se porque senti eso cuando me puso el casco, si solamente me puso el casco, no fue para tanto, ni que me hubiera besado para sentir eso. Jacob me puso el casco miles de veces y no me paso nada parecido a lo que senti hoy.

Al dia siguiente el me propuso ir a su casa para almorzar, yo acepte y el me dijo que tenga cuidado con Damon, no se porque lo dijo.

Mientras ibamos a su casa me puse a pensar lo bien que me sentia junto a el, el corazon me latia muy fuerte y parecia que se me salia del pecho. Stefan es un chico dulce, bueno y lindo, sus ojos verdes son muy atrayentes, es dificil que una chica no se pueda enamorar de el. No se porque pense eso, estos sentimientos son muy confusos, me siento bien y tranquila a su lado, es lo unico que tengo claro.

 **|Stefan POV|**

Bella es una chica buena , dulce y muy hermosa, cabello largo y castaño, ojos marrones oscuros y de piel blanca. Me siento comodo a su lado, diria que me siento mejor que con Elena, no se porque la nombre, no quisiera comparar a Bella con Elena, no se parecen en nada, son 2 personas totalmente diferentes.

 **|Bella POV|**

Estoy muy ruborizada, me tiemblan las piernas, estoy agitada y siento que tengo el corazon en la boca ¿Me enamore de Stefan?, me pregunte sin saber la respuesta. 

_Llegamos a mi casa _ me dijo mientras abria la puerta del auto

_Hermanito, veo que trajiste una acompañante _ con mirada picara

_El es mi sarcastico e ironico hermano Damon

_Hola, soy Isabella pero me dicen Bella _ le dije

_Que lindo nombre "Bella" _ Me sonrie

_¿Vas a empezar de nuevo Damon? ella no es como las demas

_Porsupuesto que no es como las demas _ le afirma

_Me alegra no ser como vos

_¿Que te pasa hermanito? _ con la tipica mirada picara que tiene

_Asi que vos sos Damon Salvatore, el hermano mayor de Stefan ¿o no?

_Exacto bonita, ese soy yo, y soy conocido como chico malo o el irresistible o . . .

_El estupido entromedido que se mete en la vida de las personas

_Stefan, tranquilo, Bella veni acercate

_Estoy bien asi, gracias _ le dije haciendo un paso para atras

_Yo no muerdo a menos que me lo pidan _ giñandome el ojo

_Invite a Bella a almorzar espero que no te moleste

_Porsupuesto que no hermanito, es todo un placer resivirla aca, jeje

_y papa?

_Giuseppe todavia no llego, creo que sigue trabajando

 **|Stefan POV|**

Ya estamos todos en la mesa almorzando y hablando, bueno en realidad Damon hablaba con Bella a mi ni me dirigia la palabra, y hablando no estaba, estaba coqueteando con mi chica. ¿Porque dije mi chica?, solo es mi amiga no somos novios pero. . .igual me molesta que hable con ella de esa manera diciendole bonita, bebe, cariño, es un pervertido-mujeriego.

Tengo 2 opciones para pensar, Damon se enamoro de Bella o el la quiere utilizar como hace con todas las chicas. Igual seria raro que se enamore de Bella porque el Dijo que el unico amor de su vida iba a ser Elena. Que no se vuelva a meter conmigo porque esta vez le declaro la guerra auque sea mi hermano, soy capaz de matarlo, nuestra relacion esta en un hilo.

 **|Bella POV|**

Ahora entendi lo que me dijo Stefan antes de venir a su casa, lo de "tene cuidado con Damon", es verdad tengo que tener cuidado con el porque es un mujeriego y veo que quiere tratar de conquistarme, pero no lo va a lograr, esta muy equivocado si piensa eso.

_Ya me tengo que ir a mi casa _ les dije apurada

_¿Porque? _ pregunto Damon intrigado

_Tengo miles de cosas que hacer

_Esperame que te llevo _ dijo Stefan

_Volve pronto "Bella", te estare esperando y voy a soñar contigo _ Con un giño de ojo dijo Damon

 **continuara. . .**


End file.
